


【mob和】当他是gv男优-1

by Linyi01



Series: 男优 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: 存档





	【mob和】当他是gv男优-1

 

 

我的生活很无趣，见到的人只有同事，翻来覆去几年，同事翻了新，而我还是在办公室角落，占着那张里外都沾着灰的办公桌。公司没什么活，我怀疑老板只是在隐瞒快要公司倒闭的这个事实。

像平时一样下班回家，穿过看似最繁华的那个街区。人变少的时候，路两旁的霓虹灯都亮起来了，我走进光顾很久的成人影像店。

 

 

老板看到我，把烟掐了，拍了拍手，招呼我过去。我预定了今天新出的碟，老板早就准备好了，还塞了张海报送给我。而袋子里的碟和海报，正是许多人期待已久的，当前爆红的gv男优，二宫和也的最新作品。

 

我是二宫和也的粉丝论坛创始人，大学刚毕业时找不到工作，每天在家里抽烟喝酒上网。看个成人网站却被他的专题吸引了，在那之前我都是看着女人屁股撸的，不过看到那张可爱得过头的脸，我就点进了视频。

之后就一发不可收拾了，只是当时他才刚出道不久，没有很多作品，粉丝也不算多。于是我开始建设他的粉丝论坛，和同好们一起在网络上支持他。

后来我也有些机会和他的经纪公司交流，比如帮公司在论坛办一些投票，来选取题材和剧情。

 

该说是我的眼光太准，还是二宫和也太优秀了，短短两年半，他成为了可以算上top的男优。每年五六个作品，销量和租赁量都是各个成人影像店的前列，有时甚至超过同期女优的成绩。于是我的论坛也涌入了大量的粉丝。

刚出道时，他的作品里都会写上全名，到后来就写成nino了，可能是碍于粉丝变多所以选用化名。

当时我在网上找他的出道作，老板说他有一份，只借不卖。一来二去我和老板熟络起来，发现他也是二宫和也的狂热粉，而且也算是论坛上元老级的人物了。

 

这是二宫和也的第12部作品，算是中规中矩，是团地妻偷情的剧情。

开头是他在家打扫卫生，镜头不老实地对着衣领下的胸部和跪在地上时翘起的臀部死盯着拍摄。还有他换衣服的镜头，大片雪白的肌肤在屏幕里有些晃眼。片里响起了门铃声，他慌张的找了一块浴巾裹起来遮住身子，跑去开门。门外是他的偷情对象，一见到对方就扑进他的怀里。对戏的男优个子比他高了半个头，身材很好，一把就能把他抱起来，扔在沙发上。浴巾早就被扑棱到地上了，他光着身子试图避开镜头。对方抓着他的大腿根，把私处露出让镜头拍了足够的特写。他的性器永远是好看的颜色，和其他男优比起来干净又纯洁许多。镜头终于给了他面部的特写，二宫和也知道自己长得好看，故意在镜头前抿嘴，舔嘴唇，这些动作被他做出来看着就是纯粹的勾引。

他跪在沙发上撅着屁股，随着男优把手指插进小洞的动作而摇晃着臀部，又不安分地扭着腰。给男优口交时，刻意用上目线盯着镜头，嘴里的动作色情得很。就算吞吐性器，用舌头去舔柱体时，他嘴角总是上扬着，玩味地看着男优。伴着男优粗重的喘息，白色的液体射在他的脸上，有些沾在睫毛上，他睁眼时又使劲挤了下眼睛。他笑着把嘴边的精液都一一舔掉，一点都不剩，又转动喉结把那些都咽下去。

插入的特写时，他还抓着男优的手臂催促他，像极了欲求不满的妖精。男优抓着他戴着婚戒的手，嘲笑他结了婚还找男人操，明明丈夫每晚都会回家，被外人操的时候是不是比丈夫爽。他忍着呻吟没有回答，眼睛却湿了一圈。男优用手指拨弄着他的乳头，用拇指和食指捏住小小的挺立着的部分，又俯身去亲，用牙咬。舌头上下扫过乳头时发出水声，他害羞地想推开男优，但一点力都不舍得用。下身还被猛烈抽插着，他的呻吟越来越高，最后几乎尖叫着，前端射出来一些精液。

男优拔出性器，让他用嘴清理干净，又撸动着射在他的脸上。最后的镜头是他一丝不挂地躺在沙发上，手上沾着精液，放在嘴边。身上红色的痕迹深浅不一，自己的精液散落在腹部和胸前。两条腿还合不上，性器贴着小腹，大腿根部还在痉挛。眼角红红的，半眯着眼看着镜头。贴近了脸边就能听到喘气的声音。

 

画面一黑，等了一个多月的作品就结束了。我正打算从头再看一遍，屏幕里突然开始播放一段音频。往常的碟都没有片尾。我听到耳机里二宫和也的声音。

“作为出道三周年对粉丝们的感谢，我将抽取8位粉丝参与下一部作品的拍摄。这张碟发售日起一周内在官网报名即可。”

他的声音和入戏时不太一样，很少听到他说话的声音。

群p的题材不是没有过，但从粉丝中选人还是第一次。我连忙打开官网，找到报名入口和更多信息。

 

下一部的题材是人体盛宴，他将扮演“艺伎”，而抽选到的粉丝会作为食客，享用这餐盛宴。

报名要求填写基本信息和体检报告。填完表格，我把碟退档回了开头，打算再欣赏一遍，手机却响起来。

一封名为邀请函的邮件发到了我的论坛邮箱，而发件人正是二宫和也的经纪公司。

对方邀请我去参加一个月后的拍摄，并发来一个附件，是两页注意事项。邮件的最后有一句话，“感谢您作为论坛管理员为二宫和也先生提供的支持和帮助，该邮件为本公司代他向您发出邀请。”

 

 

 

 

 

一个星期之后，官网发布了抽选到的粉丝名单。论坛里一片讨论，八个粉丝里有我这样在粉丝圈子混得开的，也有几个从没听过的名字。

拍摄前一周要开一个会，到了电视台，我被带到会议室，之前和我联系过的经纪人跟我打了招呼，让我们八个人坐下，准备讲解剧本和注意事项。他说到以二宫和也现在的人气来看，三周年感谢祭的规模可以更大一些，但本人希望人数在八人以内，并且亲自挑选了各位的报名表格。又说他今天会来电视台，大家可以当面问他问题并加深一些了解，他说在拍摄前有些私人交际总不是坏事。

 

经纪人讲完那两页的拍摄前要求，我们终于等到了二宫和也。他穿了一件衬衫和宽松的运动裤，挎着一个小包进了会议室。房间里所有人的目光都汇聚在他身上，他朝我们勾起嘴角笑了一下，然后走到经纪人身边。

“大家好，叫我nino就可以了，”他鞠了一躬，“谢谢大家愿意报名，希望下周的拍摄顺利。大家有什么问题可以问我，也可以就聊聊天。”

他坐到我们对面，在我的正前方。我听到自己的心跳声，上学时候喜欢的女孩子换座位到我同桌时都没有那么紧张过。经纪人说我们可以先做一下自我介绍。

 

我听到自己的声音有点发抖，说了名字和年龄就不知道该说什么，还是经纪人补充了一句，说我是论坛的创始人。nino听到后就笑起来，站起来越过桌子和我握手，又连说了几个谢谢。

他比我矮小半个头，手又小又软，贴近时我看到他棕色的眼睛，还有总是上扬的嘴角和翘起的发尾，都比在镜头里要好看许多。

 

其他时候他一直靠在椅背上，听大家说话，回答几个不痛不痒的问题，还有人问他现在有没有男朋友，他说这个职业很难找男朋友啊，就笑着搓了一下鼻子。预定的时间很快就到了，他又和大家握了手，并且说拍摄都是保密的，不要在论坛上说太多，不然买碟的人就少了。

经纪人领走他的时候，他还回头说期待下周见面咯，然后朝我们眨了下眼，像许多片头特写里一样。

 

我们几个粉丝各自打了个招呼就各回各家了，我还回味着他手的软度。过于突然而且好运的这个星期没有什么实感，只有刚才经纪人给我们拍的照片正在收藏夹里。今天的深夜节目预告了即将开始拍摄的，nino的三周年感谢祭。

 

 

 


End file.
